Cenizas dulces
by KandraK
Summary: Colección de mini-historias de amistad o romance, sobre parejas YAOI / YURI, cuyo punto en común son los besos y las caricias. / C1: Matt x Mello; C2: L x Light; C3: Matt x Near; C4: L x [Matsuda x Misa] x Wedy;
1. Índice

**Antes de leer:**

Este proyecto será una colección de mini-historias sin relación entre ellos sobre parejas crack **HOMOSEXUALES** , donde el punto en común son los besos y/o las caricias, incluyendo los abrazos.

El objetivo de este proyecto es cumplir con un reto personal. Me propuse escribir de la mayoría de personajes y combinaciones posibles sobre Death Note y eso haré. La idea de la colección no es mia, sino que la saqué de Dev Fanfiction y su colección "Bésame mucho" en el fandom de DBZ.

Me estoy esforzando mucho por actualizar más en este fandom y me gustaría recibir su apoyo, también tengo la colección "De besos y caricias", que trata sobre parejas heterosexuales.

Los géneros y la categoría de cada historia cambiará y esta se pondrá en las especificaciones antes de cada capítulo. Esta primera página fungirá como índice para aquellos que no quieran estar buscando uno por uno, o para aquellos que utilicen servidores como Fanfiction Reader y no les agrade todo tipo de parejas.

Las sugerencias de parejas o temas son bienvenidas.

 **INDICE**

 **Capítulo 1:** Pertenencia **(Mello x Matt)**

Extensión: 500 palabras

Categoría: T.

Género: Romance

Summary: Mail y Mihael se reencuentran tras varios años. Ambos buscarán borrar malos recuerdos.

Advertencias: Contenido Lime, ligeras sugerencias Matt x Near

.

 **Capítulo 2:** Número Uno **(L x Light)**

Extensión: 700 palabras

Categoría: T

Género: ¿Romance?

Summary: Light y L discuten para saber quién es el mejor… en todo.

Advertencias: Contenido Lime. Puede contener OoC. Universo Alterno.

.

 **Capítulo 3:** Remitente **(Matt x Near)**

Extensión: 500 palabras

Categoría: T

Género: ¿Romance?

Summary: Matt escribe una carta para Mello contándole que besó a Near

Advertencias: Contiene sugerencias Matt x Mello y Mello x Near.

.

 **Capítulo 4:** Trato **(L x Matsuda x Misa x Wedy)**

Extensión: 500 palabras

Categoría: T/ M

Género: Romance/ Infidelidad

Summary: Touta Matsuda y Misa Amane tenían un trato no firmado, cada uno podía disfrutar de otros

Advertencias: Contenido Lemon implícito y explícito, heterosexualidad y contenido de infidelidad

.

.

 **Próximas parejas pensadas, sin orden específico:**

L x Light

Misa x Rem

Near x Light

L x Near

Mello x Near

Sayu x Misa

Sugerencias son aceptadas…


	2. Pertenencia (Matt x Mello)

**Extensión:** 500 palabras

 **Pareja:** Matt x Mello

 **Categoría:** T

 **Género:** Romance

 **Summary:** Mail y Mihael se reencuentran tras varios años. Ambos buscarán borrar malos recuerdos.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** **Contenido Lime, ligeras sugerencias Matt x Near**

* * *

 **Pertenencia**

* * *

El aroma del cacao se introducía salvajemente por sus fosas nasales. Olía delicioso, sin embargo aquella noche no tenía ganas de comerlo. Se sentía lleno, pero vacío al mismo tiempo. Era un fracasado y poco más que un objeto útil para los planes de su mayor rival… Pero ya lo tenía planeado, ganaría incluso si tenía que sacrificar su orgullo por una vez. Lo ayudaría sin que él lo previera, se burlaría y le restregaría en su cara que gracias a él, el asesino de L había caído de su trono de Dios.

 _Hasta entonces sería el mejor, el número uno…_

-Matt- llamó al hombre recostado entre sus piernas. Él sólo movió la cabeza- llevas quince minutos con ese cigarrillo en la boca, ¿Qué te pasa?

-No tengo ganas de fumarlo-respondió divertido, casi sin mover los labios- ¿Por qué? ¿Lo quieres?

-No- sentenció- pero serías un buen ventrílocuo

-Qué bromista…No esperaba menos en nuestro reencuentro…

 _Y luego lo mataría. Haría que su sangre recorriera su nívea piel y manchara sus ropas con la ferocidad de una bestia._

-… ¿Sigues enojado, Mihael?- cuestionó el pelirrojo después de dejar su cigarrillo a un lado y apagar su juego portátil- ya sabes, por lo que te dije de Near…

-Tsk-chasqueó la lengua. Las manos del otro comenzaban a recorrer el cuero negro sobre sus piernas - cierra la boca, Jeevas

-Lo sabía- una sonrisa mostró su perfecta dentadura manchada de tabaco- sigues estando celoso

Mello sólo atinó un sonrojo. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando lo sintió voltearse hacia él y comenzar a bajar el cierre de su chaleco para recorrer su torso con su lengua.

 _Y lo haría pagar, por siempre haber sido el mejor sin esforzarse…_

-No digas tonterías, Matt- un suspiro escapó del rubio. Los labios del gamer iban ascendiendo con parsimonia; suaves, dulces, dejando tibia la piel por donde pasaban. – ¿Cómo crees si quiera que estaré celoso de ese…?

Matt cortó sus palabras y las reemplazó por jadeos. Había comenzado sus trabajos en su sensible cuello provocando que sus sentidos se intensificaran. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar involuntariamente y todos aquellos cosquilleos que solo él lograba provocarle recorrieron su espina dorsal y sus piernas, erizándole la piel.

Concentrándose en su entrepierna.

Excitándolo.

 _Por aprovechar su ausencia en el orfanato…_

Le sacó los guantes e hizo lo mismo con los suyos. Sus dedos se entrelazaron y guiaron los movimientos que terminaron recorriendo los tatuajes tribales sobre brazos y hombros del pelirrojo.

 _Por haber tocado a SU Matt_

Sus labios se unieron en un beso desesperado, apasionado. Una batalla de lenguas que luchaban sin querer despegarse, buscando saciar la ansiedad que sus cuerpos albergaron durante años de lejanía.

Sus uñas trazaron caminos rojizos que se enfriaban con el viento de la noche. Ya no había ropa. No la habría en un par de horas.

Sólo quedaban sus cuerpos entrando en sintonía, fusionándose en uno solo, ansiosos de borrar todo rastro del albino en el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

* * *

 ** _No se necesita cuenta en FanFiction para dejar un review_**

 **Notas finales:** Este es mi primer historia Yaoi en el fandom, además de ser mi primer lime (sólo hago lemmons), así que lamento si no salió muy bien.

-Saga/KandraK.


	3. Número Uno (Light x L)

**Extensión:** 700 palabras

 **Pareja:** Light x L

 **Categoría:** T

 **Género:** ¿Romance?

 **Summary:** Light y L discuten para saber quién es el mejor… en todo.

 **Advertencias:** **Contenido Lime. Puede contener OoC. Universo Alterno.**

* * *

 **Número Uno**

* * *

El viento soplaba convirtiendo el agitar de los árboles en canciones cuyas letras eran los murmullos inentendibles de los estudiantes que paseaban por todo el campus. La Universidad de To-ho terminaba su ciclo escolar con resultados dignos de su tan afamado prestigio y la mayoría de los alumnos habían huido de las instalaciones hacia la infinidad de fiestas que habría ese día para celebrar su libertad provisional.

-Es increíble que esto esté pasando-mencionaba Light Yagami con un poco más de sorpresa que de enojo- no puedo creer que durante todo el ciclo escolar hayas obtenido un puntaje perfecto en cada una de las materias y sin hacer ningún esfuerzo. Sinceramente creo que haces algún tipo de trampa, yo pasaba noches estudiando y aun así no alcancé tu calificación.

-La trampa es la excusa de los malos perdedores, Yagami Light-respondió Rue Ryuuzaki caminando a su lado, con dirección a la biblioteca- pero sí puedes justificarte con una excusa más creíble. Las ciencias duras no son para todos, es normal que tuvieras un desliz. Si te sirve de consuelo, por un segundo creí que no superaría tu puntuación en Ciencia Política.

-Eres un mentiroso. –chasqueó la lengua

-…Me has atrapado. Eres bueno reconociendo mentiras- aceptó llevándose su índice derecho a sus dientes. Frente a él aparecían algunos millares de libros que ubicaba casi como si de una máquina se tratara.

-¿Sabes también en que soy bueno, Ryuuzaki? En el tenis, te he dado una paliza más de tres veces.

-De siete que hemos jugado- se apresuró a decir.

-Pero dos de ellas han sido empate.

-No sé para qué te preocupas tanto, obtener un puntaje de 99 sobre 100 como promedio final no es algo para avergonzarse. Sin embargo, si lo que quieres es superarme, tendrás que trabajar más duro y aun así podré superarte de alguna forma.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Yo siempre te supero

Una ligera sonrisa se formó en los labios del pelinegro mientras caminaba hacia uno de los estantes más alejados. El castaño entrecerró los ojos y lo siguió a paso lento, aquel chico tenía razón en casi todo lo que decía y si no la tenía inventaba alguna forma de hacerlo; por supuesto, el hecho de ser una persona completamente segura de lo que hablaba y ser el poseedor de una mirada tan penetrante y muerta ayudaba mucho.

-¿Qué me dices de la oratoria?, soy mucho mejor que tú

-Eso no puedo negarlo. Pero si practico puedo aplastarte

-¿Relaciones Públicas?...

-La popularidad no es una opción para mí-respondió en seco antes de sentir al castaño empujándolo contra la pared del fondo, pegando sus frentes una con otra

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué si es una opción para ti?... –sus palabras salieron quedas, entrecortadas por la pequeña agitación que eso le había causado- ¿no dices puedes superarme en todo?

Light Yagami arqueó una ceja junto con una mirada de perversión. Sus manos se escabullían bajo la camisa del ojigris recorriendo un par de centímetros de su piel con sus uñas.

-Mh. Por supuesto que sí – respondió sin emoción en su voz, una mirada flash se dirigió a los labios del otro y sus dientes mordieron los propios segundos antes de ser atacados de forma desesperada.

Ambos se debatieron por eternos minutos, forcejeando, intentando ser más hábiles y rápidos en el agresivo beso que comenzaba a enrojecer la piel por la fricción y las paulatinas mordidas.

-¿Y qué me dices de eso? –preguntó con malicia al separarse de su acompañante, con una sensación en su pecho que no pudo describir. Comenzaba a saborear la victoria, aquel hombre había seguido su juego pero no podía esconder la perplejidad de su grisáceo rostro pálido.

-¿Qué…? – tardó apenas segundos en responder, su respiración se había acelerado. -¿qué digo?-Una sonrisa burlona se asomó por su rostro quitando la que había en el más alto- que puedo hacerlo mucho mejor, Yagami Light

La espalda del castaño azotó contra la pared con fuerza haciéndolo cerrar los ojos de dolor y sorpresa. Los rasguños y pellizcos que recibía en su torso eran absolutamente nada comparado al placer que provocaba en su cuello al ser devorado, mientras oía como la hebilla de su cinturón sonaba contra el piso.

* * *

 _ **No se necesita cuenta en FanFiction para dejar un review**_

 **Notas finales:**

Esto fue un experimento. La verdad, es una de las parejas que menos me gustan (junto con el LxNear), pero debo reconocer que para mi, es la pareja yaoi por excelencia (en el fandom) y quiero hacer algo grande para ellos, algo a su nivel. Pero para ello necesitaba quitarme esta idea de la cabeza primero. Sus actitudes las baso tanto en las originales como en las del drama, las combiné, por eso L es un poco más arrogante. Sé que no fue la gran cosa, pero sino lo hacía, no iba a avanzar nunca. Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Gracias a **Yvonne** , **Ellie** , **Akina** y el **anónimo** por sus comentarios y sus buenos deseos para el proyecto, en verdad me cuesta mucho porque sólo me gustan dos parejas yaoi en el fandom.

-Saga/KandraK.


	4. Remitente (Matt x Near)

**Extensión:** 500 palabras

 **Pareja:** Matt x Near

 **Categoría:** T

 **Género:** ¿Romance?

 **Summary:** Matt escribe una carta para Mello contándole que besó a Near

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Contiene sugerencias Matt x Mello y Mello x Near. Contiene algunas palabras groseras.

* * *

 **Remitente**

* * *

No suelo ser sentimental. Realmente esas cosas me parecen patéticas y una verdadera pérdida de tiempo, pero desde aquella vez me quedó claro que quizá todas esas estupideces de las que los seres humanos normales se jactan, también me involucraban a mí. Después de todo, yo también soy humano.

Fuera de toda esta cursilería y de la ilógica razón para estar conversando con un interlocutor invisible e inexistente, siento la extraña necesidad de desahogarme y referirme a esta hoja como a "Mello"… Ah, Mello, eres sin duda alguna el idiota más grande que he conocido y aun así heme aquí escribiendo una estúpida carta para nadie por tu culpa.

Pero no puedo evitar sentirme patético aunque no seamos nada, y es que tener algo con Near nunca había entrado en mis planes pero tú…. ¡TÚ NO TIENES MADRE! Te largaste sin avisarme, justo cuando me hacías pensar que podíamos tener algo especial… Y déjame decirte que un mensaje de texto con la palabra "Adiós" no es despedida ni para un perro…

Serás cabrón.

¿Creíste que no me dolería? ¿Qué me quedaría sin hacer nada?... Pues no.

Ese día, justo después de que te largaste, yo entré al cuarto de actividades y me hinqué frente a Near. Él sólo inclino la cabeza y mi miró por entre su cabello blanco. El enano quiso decir algo pero no lo dejé, lo tomé del cuello de su camisa y lo jalé para besarlo. Bueno, fue más bien una mordida agresiva en su labio inferior. Parecía que lo habían golpeado, pero eso no sería raro, ¿o sí? Después de todo más de uno lo odia.

Me gustaría decir que en serio me agradaba tenerlo cerca, pero su calor no supera en nada al tuyo y su presencia es irrelevante, fría e invisible, pero algo pasó: él no rechazó mi beso. La razón no la supe ni me importó hasta que después de mucho él solo lamió su sangre y sonrió de forma tan diabólica que supe inmediatamente que le había gustado aquella acción, como todo buen principiante en el masoquismo… Y no fue hasta que sentí su lengua jugando con la mía, que entendí que a él también le dolía tu partida. Mi mente se creó miles de teorías, entre ellas, aquella que creo es la más real: ustedes dos tenían algo. Par de bastardos. Engañándome a mí y al mundo con su rivalidad, haciéndome creer que tú realmente podías sentir algo por un chico como yo.

Él me miró alejarme conmocionado, mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello y sus ojos brillaban de victoria. Me sentí un estúpido por haberme creado esas estúpidas ideas en mi cabeza, por haberte idealizado, haberte creído, por haber pensado que besarlo me serviría como despecho y por haber caído en la cursilería que llaman amor… Porque sí, creo que te amo, Mello, y si algún día te encuentro, quitaré esa obsesión tuya por Near a punta de madrazos para que tú seas sólo mío.

Advertido lo tienes.

* * *

 ** _Este capítulo fue hecho como parte de la actualización por mi primer aniversario en el fandom._**

* * *

Quise hacer un capítulo de aniversario, no sólo para celebrar mis dos LxMisa: "Cambiar de príncipe" sino "Querido Light" en el que sigo este mismo formato.

 **Isa/Yvonne** : gracias nvn

 **Ellie** : a mi no me parece tan mal el Light x L pero el L x Light no, de plano no. Pero sí, también me gustan mucho los universos alternativos, aunque curiosamente sólo en este fandom. Da para mucho.


	5. Trato ( L x Matsuda x Misa x Wedy )

**Extensión:** 500 palabras

Pareja: L x [Matsuda x Misa] x Wedy

 **Categoría:** T/M

 **Género:** Romance/Infidelidad

 **Summary:** Touta Matsuda y Misa Amane tenían un trato no firmado, cada uno podía disfrutar de otros

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** **Contenido Lemon implícito y explícito, heterosexualidad y contenido de infidelidad**

* * *

 **Trato**

* * *

Al caer la noche todo cambiaba. El ambiente disminuía su espantosa tensión y las estrellas eran alcanzadas tantas veces como sus cuerpos podían.

Su historia no era sino aburrida: un hombre casado con una insoportable modelo, y ella, unida a un estúpido policía en jefe. Aun así, ellos eran la pareja ideal ante los ojos de todo el mundo; amorosos, guapos, talentosos, dichosos por estar juntos como el matrimonio más próspero y envidiado del que la farándula tenía conocimiento.

Pero al ocultarse el sol, eran ellos mismos. Él salía primero, cualquier excusa era válida y aunque no lo fuera ella no preguntaba ni pedía explicaciones. Ese era el trato.

Entonces seguía ella. Abría la puerta y la otra entraba envuelta en ropas de cuero o piel sintética, y dejaba su casto en cualquier espacio disponible. Sólo entonces quitaba sus guantes y sus tibias manos apresaban las sonrosadas mejillas de la actriz y modelo.

Las formas de sus labios desaparecían para crear una nueva que unía ambos cuerpos y mezclaba sus cabelleras rubias. Misa Amane la había conocido meses atrás. Las razones y circunstancias habían dejado de importarle y las olvidaba aun más con cada caricia que compartía con ella.

"Merrie", gemía y la otra sonreía sádicamente, feliz de que la esposa respondiera los juegos de su lengua sobre su cuerpo y a las travesuras de sus dedos dentro y fuera de su anatomía.

No pasaban ni 10 minutos cuando el esposo llegaba con el otro, con aquel que lo había colocado en lo alto de la organización policial de Japón. Él lo recibía siempre con una cara de odio al mundo y cansancio por años de insomnio, encorvado por el peso de tantas vidas sobre su espalda…

El uno le sonreía al otro y entonces L, como se hacía llamar ante el mundo, lo jalaba a su reino donde la oscuridad jugaba con ellos y se volvía su cómplice.

En aquel lujoso departamento ambos lo hacían cuantas veces quisiera la noche. No había pasivos, ambos tenían su turno y cuando llegaba, se volvían verdaderas bestias que no tomaban en cuenta las cientas de cámaras que los grababan y convertían en el fetiche de aquel pelinegro millonario.

-No te detengas- decía el esposo ideal apenas pudiendo abrir los ojos y cerrar su boca

-Ya lo sé-declaraba entre jadeos y sudorosos movimientos- sé que la embarazaste- y él lo castigaba rasguñando sus nalgas y marcando su espalda con su cálida y azucarada boca

-¿Y?, esto no cambiará…

Y a la par de cada salvaje estocada, las caricias de la rubia se extendían por toda la casa y culminaban sobre la cama matrimonial

-Amor… Merrie… Estoy embarazada

El silencio reinaba. La motociclista estrujaba con fuerza el delgado cuerpo de porcelana de Misa y acariciaba su cabello con falsa comprensión. Sus lágrimas de enojo e impotencias las guardaría hasta que el cielo se pintara de amarillo y _los unos y los otros_ recuperaran su papel en sociedad.

Ignorándose

Desconociéndose, pero deseándose entre la sombras.

* * *

Gracias a Kazu, Akina y Ellie por sus comentarios, me motivan mucho para seguir con esto!


End file.
